


Naked Encounters

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Banter, Casual Sex, Flirting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World War II, blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The first time he meets Tony Stark, the man isn’t only a prisoner, bound wrists holding him up on a hook in the middle of the room, body peppered with terrible bruises from a recent beating - he’s also naked.





	Naked Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge for N - Noir, Naked, also for my Stony Bingo card prompt "canon: Marvel Noir"

The first time he meets Tony Stark is on a mission to get him out of a Hydra prison before it’s too late. 

He’s very new to the job, very new to the body that gives him the strength and agility he needs to do what has to be done, but he has already proven himself a couple of times. He _knows_ what too late can look like in this war. That’s why general Fury calls him in the moment Stark has been captured.

Captain America is the one man army for they need for the rescue mission and the best chance to get to Stark in time. _Who knows what they’ll do to him?_

And it’s _Tony Stark_.

Steve isn’t new to the _fantasy_ of meeting Tony Stark. The man has been fighting Hydra and Nazis since _before_ the war and from what whispers Steve’s been hearing about him, he’s been giving Germany a bad time. Who ever has him now - there’s a good chance they’ll want to make him pay.

“You may be too late,” Peggy warns him, before she sends him to the last known location of the prisoner and Steve knows he doesn’t want to be too late. They can’t lose Tony Stark and what he means for the allied forces; it would be a blow to morale that right now they can’t afford.

He follows the plan, watches the comings and goings around the prison for a while and has an easy time to force his way into the building. Strategy is something he excels at and the element of surprise is on his side. Nobody expects a daring rescue, but it seems everyone expected Iron Man to break out.

Nobody is focused on stopping Captain America from getting in.

All attention, all preemptive measures are focused on Stark and keeping him _from getting out_ , making escape impossible.

That’s why the first time he meets Tony Stark, the man isn’t only a prisoner, held up by a hook in the ceiling, his wrists bound, dangling on his tiptoes in the middle of the room, body peppered with terrible bruises from a recent beating - he’s also naked.

“Mr. Stark?” he whispers while outside his distraction has just come into effect.

The man looks up and his eyes are piercing. He takes in Steve’s uniform and cowl that is giving him away now that he shrugs out of the dark coat he’s been covering it up with to mute the bright colors. 

“Ah, so Project Rebirth working was more than a rumor?”

Stark seems unperturbed by his state and nakedness.

Or by the fact that a device sticks out of his chest.

With his his shield Steve breaks the chains and Stark nearly stumbles into him. Steve holds him up and wraps the coat around his shoulders, trying not to stare or look to at him too hard. He doesn’t want to make the man uncomfortable more than he already is. “Steady,” Steve whispers.

Steve’s eyes stray to the thing in his chest and Stark catches his gaze, licks his lips.

“Thanks.” Tiredly Stark smiles at him. He still seems unbothered by the fact that he’s not wearing a thing, that he and his secrets are laid bare before Steve. “Nice to meet you, Cap.” He pulls the coat tighter. He looks shaky.

“Likewise,” he says. “I hope you can run?”

He isn’t sure it’s a good idea. Stark looks shaky and he has no shoes and that thing in his chest… _It covers his heart._

Stark shrugs. “Needs must. Let’s get out of here. I think I have another appointment with torture at 11 o’clock and I won’t be sad to miss it.” 

Steve acts then, pulls Stark along by the hand, leading him. They run.

Even without shoes, Stark keeps up.

And Steve won’t admit it until later: But he’s a sight to behold.

* * *

The second time he meets Tony Stark, they’re both wet and nearly frozen and they end up in front of a fire, helping each other out of the wet clothes without getting snow drips all over the room. It’s intimate and… warm. And Stark is still a sight to behold.

And Steve is aware of the eyes following his every move. 

“You really are something, Cap,” Stark says with an unmasked hint of admiration and in the firelit room his eyes are like the dark jewels from the _Jungle of Inevitable Death_ that Steve only read that one time, but for some reason never forgot about. It’s like liquid fire. And the attention is for him, for Steve Rogers, who just a year ago was just a scrawny man with too much attitude. 

Now someone like Tony Stark looks at him like that.

Stark shivers and the moment is broken. 

Steve… God, Steve hates the cold. He doesn’t feel it as much as he used to, but it still brings up bad memories if sitting huddled together with his mother, coughing his lungs out.

He doesn’t know why he suggests: “We could share a blanket.”

It has nothing to do with wanting the shivers to stop and the smoldering fire to return to Tony’s gaze. He’s just being practical. 

Tony chuckles, quietly and without his teeth rattling. “Alright.”

After some spreading out of blankets on the hard wood floor and putting out their clothes to dry, it takes some maneuvering until they’re resting together under the covers, trying to keep a polite and comfortable distance that allows them to stay wrapped up. They stay like that - Stark facing the ceiling and Steve on his side facing him. His cheeks are hot even in the cold of the night - and it’s not embarrassment; can’t be. He’s been with soldiers for too long to be embarrassed around naked bodies.

Stark’s is just a very attractive body.

In the dancing light of the fire he catches a glimpse of the device again, pieces of metal and glass neatly set into Stark’s chest. He hasn’t asked about it, but he has thought about it since that first time. What is it? Why is it there? Does it cause pain?

He sees the flutter of a heartbeat beneath the glass and freezes.

Heart.

Yes, it’s right over the man’s heart. 

It’s fascinating. Now that it’s exposed to his gaze where it usually is covered up carefully he can’t look away. 

He reaches out nearly without thinking until his fingers glide against the cool, smooth glass.

Stark makes a surprised gasping sound, between startelement and distress.

Realizing what he’s done, his eyes snap up and then he can’t look away, caught by Stark’s dark gaze.

His fingers are still resting against the device and Stark’s hand catches his, grip tight, keeping the hand there.

Later it’s hard to tell who kissed whom first, but the answer to that question doesn’t matter anymore when they’re a tangled, writhing mess of sweat and warmth and mingled breath and heated kisses.

The cold is gone.

The cold is the furthest thing from his mind then.

* * *

The next time they meet Iron Man appears in the nick of time to hover over him before he can be buried under rubble and boulders, as the world around him explodes.

“Iron Man!” he shouts surprised when he peeks out from behind his shield, surprised he doesn’t have to dig himself out. The hulking grey armor looks down at him with an immovable face. “Hello, Cap,” a voice from inside says amusedly. “Surprised to see me?”

The voice is muffled and distorted by the mask, but it’s unmistakably Tony’s.

“Surprised,” he says, “to see you dressed. When you do dress you mean business, huh?” It’s a forward, cheeky thing to say. These things they’ve done together - and that Steve can’t stop thinking about when he’s alone - aren’t talked about outside of the beds and dark rooms that become their stage. 

Iron Man - Tony - laughs. “I’ll keep in mind for next time that you prefer me in a state of undress.”

He grins relieved - and just a bit _excited_. 

_Next time._

“You can come to me in whatever state of dress you prefer,” he mutters and thinks Tony hears him even in the heap of metal that protects him. Iron Man salutes, before jumping back into the fray.

Steve pulls up the shield and focuses back on the mission.

He can focus later on what exactly it’ll take to peel the man out of the armor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/171882399914/naked-encounters-navaan-marvel-noir-archive) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/596507.html).


End file.
